Hades
Demon Lord hades is the absolute demon lord of death, and a commander in the Sins of 12. He is the mentor of Selena Midnight. In the Sins of 12, he has the 3rd highest rank. He poses as a main antagonist. Appearance Hades wears a pitch black cloak with light armoring on his torso, legs, and wears pauldrons.. He has six sharp "legs" on his back as well. His face is severely deformed and split with sharp teeth and glowing red eyes. Black slime flows from his eye sockets. The Sins of 12 badge can be seen imprinted on his chest. Personality Hades is said to have a personality similar to that of Terracus, but he's not as sadistic. Terracus tortures, whereas Hades just kills. Due to his morbidity and fascination with death itself, his subordinates keep their distance. As Terracus is physically and mentally disturbing, Hades is just verbally and physically disturbing. He loves it when people grow uncomfortable when he speaks in very gruesome or disturbing manners. When fighting, he is merciless and will commonly set goals for himself, such as seeing how many enemies he can kill in 1 hour. Though he enjoys having fun, he is still merciless and evil. Powers and Abilities * Teleportation: Hades can teleport long distances. * Telekinesis: He can also move objects with his mind. * Energy blasts: Like all Sins members, he can fire red blasts of energy from his hands, eyes, and mouth. These blasts, however, usually result in certain death to mortals. * Nigh-Impenetrable force-field: For defense, Hades can deploy a shield around himself that absorbs attacks and heals him. * Infection and Sickness: He has the ability to induce his victims into diseases and infections using viruses and bacteria, such as the Plague, smallpox, or worse. * Scythe skills: He is very proficient with using his scythe for combat. If one were to be hit by the blades of it, they would die instantly, regardless of how light or how hard he swings it. * Soul harvesting: Using the black blade of his scythe, he can rip the souls and spirits out of beings and collect them. * Energy drainage: His most imfamous ability is to leech life energy and stamina from his targets, exhausting them or leaving them unable to fight. * Immortality: He cannot be killed by mortal beings or non-demons or non-angels. * Superhuman strength: He is incredibly strong and does not tire. * Shapeshifting: He can take on the form of various beings, but his alternate form, or favorite form, is a giant black spider with his face. * Special attack: His special attack is known as the "Hourglass' End". He summons his Life Hourglass and holds it in his hand. When it runs out, every mortal being within a 500 ft radius begins to wither and die, regardless of allegiance. * Death touch: Any mortal he touches dies. Weaknesses * Hades is incredibly weak to sunlight and holy weapons or energy. * Light energy will burn him up instantly. * If one is determiend enough, they can resist his instant-death attacks, and even restore their own stamina when they’ve been leeched. * Launching a virus outbreak is very exhausting for him, so he only uses it as a last resort. However, he cannot use it when in a large battle, or else his own allies will be affected by it. * Bright lights can temporarily blind him. * His death touch does not apply to demons or skeletons, mostly because this ability does not work on supernatural or undead beings. Trivia * His name used to be Scythe. * In his early models, his bones/skull was white, and he wore a half-mask, similar to the Phantom of the Opera, though it resembled half of a hockey mask. Category:Demons Category:Chaotic Evil Category:6-tale Category:Sins of 12 Category:Antagonist